monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija
W wolnym tłumaczeniu "Ta, która posiada blask księżyca" O mnie right|174pxthumb|left|200px Witam wszystkich i z osobna. Moja przygoda z MH zaczęła się w podstawówce, wtedy był to temat nr 1 w szkole wśród dziewczyn (a także o dziwo wśród chłopców), a że nigdy nie przepadałam za ludźmi w mym wieku, mało się tym interesowałam. Lalki zaczęłam zbierać w 2014 roku, a moją pierwszą lalką była Honey Swamp. I choć niektórzy 'koledzy' w mojej klasie mają mnie za dziwaczkę (17-latka zbierająca lalki), powiększam swoją kolekcję non-stop. Zresztą ja zawsze byłam inna, nieprzewidywalna i 'dziwna' (?). Monster High kocham przede wszystkim za to, że uczy, iż warto być sobą, mieć swoje przekonania, opinie i poglądy oraz trzymać głowę wysoko i być z siebie dumnym. Osobiście uważam, że to piękna idea. Dzięki MH nabrałam pewności siebie i gdyby nie ta seria, nie byłabym tą Rochi, którą jestem teraz :3 Dlatego boli mnie, że Mattel niszczy coś, co miało duży wpływ na moją osobowość. Ale z wiki nie odchodzę (bo nie po to zakładałam konto, żeby zaraz rezygnować, tylko po to, by dzielić się swoją wyobraźnią). Dla ciekawostki dodam, że mój ulubiony film MH to '13 Życzeń' - kocham go za grafikę, fabułę, ścieżkę dźwiękową i morał (poza tym ja mam kompletnego bzika na punkcie filmów tego typu i strojów w tym stylu). thumb|left|158px thumb|249px Oprócz gotowania (a dokładniej próbowania, z resztą jak byłam może sześcioletnim smarkaczem, bardzo chciałam zostać krytykiem kulinarnym), oprócz rysunku, fotografii (i oczywiście mym fanfikiem ;D) interesuję się historią i architekturą krajów azjatyckich (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Japonii, Chin, Indii oraz Tajlandii), a także krajów Arabskich oraz zwierzakami (głównie pieskami i szczurami). Lubię także oglądać filmy (ale nie byle co, jestem wybredna pod względem oglądanych programów) oraz czytać (w tej kwestii nie jestem aż tak wymagająca). Ponadto uwielbiam chemię oraz astronomię (i mam dziurę w sercu, gdyż nie mogę się jej uczyć w szkole, a jedynie we własnym zakresie). Nie mam dysleksji, aczkolwiek zdarza mi się pomylić czy nie dopisać litery, czy nie dodać kropki albo przecinka (mam lekkie problemy z interpunkcją), więc bardzo bym prosiła o wyrozumiałość w tej kwestii. Jestem osobą otwartą i podobno cholerykiem oraz pesymistą, ale kto by się tym martwił? Obecnie w szkole NaCoMoźnaŁatwoWpaść przygotowuję się do zawodu fotografa, w sumie nie wiem czemu wybrałam ten kierunek, aczkolwiek uważam, że jest to forma sztuki jak ja to nazywam "malowanie momentów", lubię herbatę, kocham widok księżyca, spacery w nocy (?), (Ulubione piosenki Tu, szukajcie San-Hee, Ally, Blair, Szeheryzade, Otta, Mei - Lin , Genevieve, Charlotte, Jay'a, Trinette, Poppy oraz Sonny ale najbardziej San-Hee) Mimo iż Monster High na pewno na zawsze pozostanie w mym, sercu obecnie więcej czasu poświęcam kształtowaniu się w wybranym przez siebie zawodzie i tworzeniem fan-fików (jedno z moich pierwszych marzeń z cyklu matko chciałabym ale wiem że to niemożliwe? marzyłam by robić ilustracje i animacje w takim prawdziwym studio), kocham tworzyć nowe postacie, wymyślać im wygląd, osobowość itp., a przede wszystkim je rysować. Moje ulubione seriale i filmy prôcz niegdyś MH? Hmm...uwielbiam seriale Miraculous:Biedronka i Czarny kot, My little Pony Frienship is magic, Mój kumpel duch i Kroniki Evermoor z filmów najbardziej przypadły mi do gustu (śmiejcie się lub nie) High School Musical, Ratatuj, Następcy, Kraina Lodu, Boska przygoda Sharpay, Złoty Kompas, Magiczny Duet, Wyśpiewać marzenia, Szwindel...matko, aż tyle? Oczywiście jest tego w grzyba i trochę więcej, jak można się domyšleć kocham musicale i animacje z morałem (a najlepiej by było to połączone xD) Kocham rysować (śmiało proście o rysunki i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty ;D) robię to CODZIENNIE (czy to w notesie czy na kartce z ryzy, tak, ja kupuję całe ryzy taniej wychodzi ;p) od trzech lat. Progress chyba jest. thumb|131px Jeśli ktokolwiek zechce zobaczyć moje ulubione postacie itp. thumb|left|224pxto zapraszam na mój profil na wiki o oryginalnych postaciach. Jestem dość leniwą osóbką, więc tu nie będę się rozpisywać (No i jest ich sporo, a miejsca na stronie brak..). Dodam, że planuję stworzyć też parę fan-filmów i wciąż jestem aktywnym uczestnikiem wiki i chyba bym oszalała, gdyby coś stało się z moją tutejszą twórczością. Mój wkład # Upiorastki ze straszyceum #SBBD #BHWC! Na Współkę #MHICC #OTTOTM Moje postacie * Blair DeGhoul - postać zrobiona na moje podobieństwo, ale z pewnymi zmianami odnośnie pochodzenia * San-Hee Yumeha - moja pierwsza i zarazem ulubiona oc * Justine Saina - czwarta ukochana * Ally "Octo" Pus - piąta ukochana * Sonna Rotson - szósta ukochana O.Cka * Poppy Hokkaido - trzecia ukochana * Trinette * Quartie Von Lubricant * Sakura Naegi * Cherry Cheddar * Jay Asmod * Yumi Harajuku * Szeheryzade Chaahate hain * Mia Pyramids * Cynthia Zaijian *Miusa Harumi *Yasina Meerme *Leah Snowchains * Cassidy PurrMeow * Raquelle McTharpyo * Cassiopeia Ursa * Asami Pralines * Sechmet Saytara * Cotton Lightley * Lonnie Von Vamps * Riley Bone * Charlotte Mothlant * Sunna Gleam * Symphony Space * Genevieve Sequin lux * Sophiea Ochiá * Marcy La'Sweet *Piggie Hrum * Michelle Cake * Carpette Halı * Ori Gami * Violet Petal * Larisse Rare * Brie Camembert *Otto VonRust *Mei - Lin Lang *Libellule Luisant *Paulette Colourie *Ima *Willow Martagon - przygarnięta od PixieGiggler *Cici Clock - przygarnięta od Esterwy, w przebudowie * Kitay Slon - przygarnięta od Esterwy, w rozbudowie PLANOWANE POSTACI W MYM BRUDNOPISIE Dziękuję za uwagę <3 thumb|185px| thumb|left|150px Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes